


Just listen (to the rhythm of my heart)

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Lance sings and plays the guitar, M/M, Texting, They are college students, Your mom jokes because I'm weak for them, hunk is an angel, lance is a good friend, they watch a film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: (15:11) I haven’t watched Grease in a while(15:12) I have never watched Grease.(15:13) KEEEEEEEEEEEEITH(15:14) No Lance, this is not me asking to watch Grease with you(15:15) It’s just me making a general comment I thought appropriate.(15:16) The window is open(15:17) I just made popcorn(15:17) Hurry up before it is frozenOr: Lance invites his neighbor to watch a film.





	Just listen (to the rhythm of my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA MIS AMORES!! <33  
> So I wrote during holidays like six chapters of background(?) like of Lance's and Keith's past before this story.  
> And I have been studying like crazy this week and I was like 'Dude you are trying to upload something every week and it's thursday AND NOTHING JUST POST IT ALREADY'  
> But then I chickened out and wrote this instead  
> Because this background stuff it's pretty angsty? But I am not good with angst? And I really don't know if I should post it now or later with this story has more????????????  
> I don't know broh  
> Anyway.  
> PLEASE ENJOY!!
> 
> The title is from 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' but the cover by Colin & Caroline

Lance sighed and rubbed his eyes with frustration.

‘’Hunk I’m going to call Coran.’’

Hunk  looked up from the floor.

‘’I totally have this bro-’’ he was interrupted by a stream of water on his face. ‘’Fuck this!’’

‘’Hunk, buddy. I know something is too much when you start swearing-’’

‘’What the fuck is so special about a darn kitchen sink that I can’t fix it?!’’ Hunk got up and started pacing on the kitchen while Lance grabbed the mop.

‘’Man, it’s just a sink-’’

‘’I’m a aeronautical engineering student!’’ Hunk said throwing his arms at the air. ‘’I build all kind of robots _for fun_!! This is a shitty sink-’’

‘’Hunk, buddy. Chill, please.’’

‘’I’m supposed to be intelligent!’’

‘’You are a fucking genius man. You are just frustrated. Count to three with me.’’

Lance put a hand on his friend’s shoulder while Hunk breathed and closed his eyes.

‘’I’m on a huge-ass difficult major-’’

‘’I know buddy, and that’s awesome.’’

‘’I have built things twice as complicated-’’

‘’And that’s fucking incredible. They work perfectly fine. Highest tech you can possibly find.’’

Hunk opened his eyes and breathed one last time.

‘’Thanks Lance.’’

‘’Don’t thank me, man.’’ Lance patted him on the shoulder once more and took his phone.

Hunk finished mopping the mess on the kitchen and got his stuff while Lance called his landlord.

‘’Hey Coran-’’

_‘’Salutes my dear friend! I’m terribly sorry but I can’t talk to you in this moment! Please leave a mess-’’_

‘’Who uses an answering machine this days?’’

‘’Coran?’’ Hunk supplied.

‘’Coran.’’ Lance scrolled through his contacts. ‘’Let’s see if Allura knows something about him.’’

_‘’Lance, darling!’’_

‘’Hi princess!’’ he said smiling. ‘’How is the most beautiful lady on the world doing today?’’

_‘’I feel like you want something.’’_

‘’How can you possibly think so? I literally compliment you all the time-’’

_‘’What do you want, Lance?’’_

‘’I can’t contact Coran and I have a problem with the kitchen sink.’’

_‘’There you go. Why don’t you ask Hunk to fix it for you?’’_

Lance side-eye his friend cleaning the kitchen. ‘’Yeah that hasn’t gone well.’’

_‘’Oh. Okay, I am free this afternoon after work. I can be at yours at four, maybe?’’_

‘’You can fix sinks?’’

_‘’Do you think is there something on this planet I cannot do?’’_

‘’I didn’t say anything. Forget it.’’ Lance got up to check if he had food. ‘’Do you want to stay for dinner?’’

_‘’I’m sorry, I have a really early shift tomorrow.’’_

‘’Oh, it’s fine. See you later. Thank you, princess.’’

_‘’Good bye, darling.’’_

‘’I’m going to guess that was not Coran?’’ Hunk said.

‘’Nah, Allura is coming later to see if she can fix it.’’

‘’Neat.’’ Hunk said smiling.

‘’Besides, if I don’t have a sink I have an excuse to bug Keith to lend me wash the dishes or something.’’

‘’To bug.’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Just bug.’’

‘’Yeah. To annoy him. Is fun.’’

Hunk hummed and gave him a funny look.

‘’Not like that. It’s fun, really. You should try.’’

‘’Yeah, I don’t think hitting on the hot neighbor you are trying to bang is going to be okay. You’ll probably get jealous.’’

‘’Hunk!’’ Lance looked at his window to check it was closed before going on. ‘’I’m not trying anything with him!’’

‘’Yeah sure.’’ Hunk said with a laugh. He picked his stuff. ‘’Even Pidge said-’’

‘’Enough.’’ Lance opened his door. ‘’Get out of my apartment.’’

‘’Aw buddy, you're embarrassed. This is cute-’’

‘’Ouuuuuut!’’ Lance pushed him a little and Hunk kept laughing.

‘’Ok, ok. I have to go anyway. See you, Lance!’’

‘’Bye. Thank you for your help!’’ Lance shouted and closed the door. He sighed. _I’m not trying anything with him. This is me. I am a flirt. Just your typical Lance._

 

(13:04) Hey mullet.

(13:05) I’m thinking on buying more chimes

(13:05) Bigger ones

_(13:07) Don’t you fucking dare_

(13:07) I saw a really nice one at work the other day.

_(13:08) Please_

_(13:09) Don’t_

(13:10) You are no boss of me

_(13:10) Lance they are fucking horrible_

(13:10) How can anybody not like chimes?!

_(13:11) They sound like a strangled cat._

(13:11) How do you know how a strangled cat sounds??????

_(13:12) Lance._

(13:12) I’m curious

(13:12) Is that what you do for a living?

_(13:13) You know I deliver pizzas._

(13:14) Yeah, and I am as fan of pizzas as the next guy

(13:14) But

(13:14) Don’t you want to do anything else with your life???

_(13:16) God you sound like my brother._

(13:17) I don’t see and answer…..

_(13:19) I paint._

 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh a little when he read the message twice. Keith. Dark and mysterious and a bit edgy Keith. Painting beautiful drawings at three am. It made so much sense he had to laugh at himself for not seeing it before.

 

(13:20) You paint?

(13:20) As in, you are an artist?

_(13:21) I knew I should haven’t told you_

(13:21) Uh

(13:22) Why?

_(13:24) Because you are one of those assholes that study sciences and look over the shoulder at people who do art._

 

Lance stared at the message. And then at his guitar case lying on the other side of the room.

 

(13:24) Uhm

(13:25) Am not?

_(13:27) I literally heard you snort through the walls._

(13:27) Keith

(13:27) I was not laughing at you

(13:28) I was actually laughing at me

_(13:29) Sure_

(13:29) No, really

(13:30) I was thinking how it really suits you and I was feeling really dumb for not realising it before

(13:30) Really

(13:31) I consider me an artist too

(13:32) I mean, not professionally and it sounds weird af saying it but yeah

(13:32) I play

 _(13:34)_ _What do you play?_

 

That seemed to got Keith interest again. _Thank god._ Lance thought, he was starting to think that Keith was mad at him.

 

(13:35) I play the guitar!

(13:36) I mean I don’t do it for a living

(13:36) But people say I’m not bad

_(13:37) Sounds fake but okay_

 

Lance stared at the message, _again_ . Because every single thing Keith would send him had a weird effect on him but, w _as Keith using a meme?_

 

(13:38) Tell me you did that on purpose.

_(13:38) What?_

(13:39) Were you memeing me?

_(13:40) I guess_

(13:40) Please take my hand in marriage.

_(13:40) Lance_

(13:41) No, I have fallen and I can’t get up

_(13:41) Lance._

(13:41) How come that the use of proper punctuation is always more intimidating?

_(13:41) Right?_

_(13:42) I like it._

 

Lance snorted at that. Keith was so cute sometimes.

 

(13:42) Will you show me your drawings?

_(13:42) Not in a million years._

(13:42) What? Why not?

_(13:43) Because._

(13:43) That’s definitely not an answer.

_(13:44) Do you hear that? It’s me caring._

(13:44) Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiith

(13:44) C’mon I’m sure they are awesome

(13:45) I’ll play for you

(13:45) I’LL SERENADE YOU

_(13:46) There was no need to put more ‘i’s’ if you had already prolonged the ‘e’_

(13:46) I write how I want

_(13:46) And you won’t serenade me_

(13:47) Oh I will

(13:47) You’ll see.

 

Lance took his guitar and went to the patio.

 

(13:48) Open your window I’m about to woo you

_(13:49) Can’t. I have just left._

(13:49) Where are you going??

_(13:50) Gym._

 

Lance gasped. That explained the booty. He was about to type that when Keith sent another text.

 

_(13:51) I’ll be home in an hour or so_

(13:52) SO YOU WANT ME TO SERENADE YOUU

_(13:53) I didn’t say that._

(13:53) UHUM YOU DID PRETTY BOY

_(13:53) I DIDN’T_

(13:54) YOU DIDN’T MY ASS

_(13:55) LANCE_

(13:55) Yes, Keith?

_(13:56) I may be curious about your playing_

_(13:57) That’s all._

(13:57) I KNEW IT

_(13:57) If you start singing stupid one direction love songs to me I’ll break your guitar._

(13:57) You got it babe

_(13:58) No babe either_

(14:00) You got it mullet.

 

Lance entered in his apartment again and left the guitar. He didn’t have to study or do any assignments because he had been keeping everything on day lately. So he decided that with all the sink-stress and college general bullshit he deserved some quality Lance-Time.

He prepared his mask, his pc already waiting with Moana ready to be enjoyed and and some popcorn. He sighed and let it play.

He was so in the film he didn’t hear his neighbor’s door opening, or the shower running. He barely sensed the vibration on his phone.

 

_(15:06) This is the 12th time I’ve heard u watch Moana_

 

Lance smiled. It was not his fault it was such a good movie.

 

(15:06) … And?

_(15:07) I know all the words to it now_

(15:07) You are welcome!

_(15:08) Can you just watch something else please._

(15:09) I have all the Harry Potters, Lilo & Stitch and Grease.

_(15:11) I don’t mind Lance_

(15:11) I haven’t watched Grease in a while

_(15:12) I have never watched Grease._

(15:13) KEEEEEEEEEEEEITH

_(15:14) No Lance, this is not me asking to watch Grease with you_

_(15:15) It’s just me making a general comment I thought appropriate._

(15:16) The window is open

(15:17) I just made popcorn

(15:17) Hurry up before it is frozen

 

Lance was shifting nervously on his couch, unsure if Keith would come or not when he saw him on his window, wet hair sticking on his face and neck.

 

‘’Aaand the man appears!’’ Lance threw a wide smile at Keith’s direction.

‘’I- I haven’t brought anything…’’ Keith said stepping awkwardly into the room.

‘’It’s fine. I said I have popcorn!’’ Lance held the popcorn grinning.

‘’But you brought chips the other day, and that meal-’’

‘’Dude, it’s fine. C’mon, bring your ass over here.’’ Lance patted the seat next to him.

 

Keith sat, not really close but not on the other end of the couch, which Lance considered a win.

 

When ‘Summer nights’ started to sound Lance jumped, letting some popcorn fall and started singing.

 

‘’Summer lovin had me a blast.’’ he sang careful to be on tone.

Keith lifted and eyebrow.

‘’Summer loving happened so fast.’’ Keith chuckled when he changed to a high pitched voice and Lance lighted up.

‘’I met a girl crazy for me.’’ he sang in a deep voice again while running a hand through his hair.

‘’Met a boy cute as can be-’’ he smirked when he saw Keith blush.

Encouraged by the other’s reaction he paused the film and run to get his case. Keith waited confused and Lance could see the surprise in his eyes when he lifted the guitar and wiggled his eyebrow.

‘’Summer days drifting away to- oh oh the summer nights-’’ he sang while he played a few notes.

Keith rolled his eyes and let him finish the rest of his performance with a couple more laughs, and Lance felt like he could take over the world.

 

‘’Impressed?’’ Lance asked sitting on the couch and smirking again.

‘’Oh, yeah sure.’’ Keith said, biting back a smile. ‘’Not as much as your mom last night, thought.’’

‘’Man-’’ Lance chuckled and let Danny and Sandy sing about their cliché romance. ‘’You were smiling.’’

‘’What’s wrong about that?’’ Keith asked defensively.

‘’Nothing. Its suits you.’’

‘’Shut up I can’t listen to them.’’

Lance smiled and they saw the rest of the film  in comfortable silence, with some witty comments and in all sincerity, Lance didn’t want it to end.

And he loved Allura like a sister, but when she called he almost hangs up.

‘’Allura?’’

_‘’I’m outside!’’_

‘’Coming.’’ he got up and opened the door to his beautiful friend, remembering that she had come all the way here to help his sorry ass. ‘’Hey there, gorgeous.’’

‘’Hi darling!’’ she said smiling brightly. She looked around the apartment. ‘’Oh, I didn’t know you had company!’’

Keith was sitting on the couch, very still.

‘’Hi.’’ he muttered.

Allura left her bag on the floor and sat next to him.

‘’I’m Allura, nice to meet you!’’ she held her hand and Keith shaked it awkwardly.

‘’I’m Keith. Same.’’

‘’We were watching Grease, princess.’’ Lance said taking the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen. ‘’Can you believe this weirdo here has never seen it?’’

‘’Oh dear.’’ Allura held Keith’s hand with both of hers. ‘’Are you liking it so far?’’

‘’It’s a bit cliché for me…’’

‘’Hell yeah it is.’’ Lance said sitting on the arm of the couch. ‘’That’s what makes it so great.’’

 

They finished the film and Lance couldn’t help but miss the atmosphere that he had with Keith just minutes before. When the film ended Keith left and thanked him for the invite.

 

Lance sighed the moment he heard Keith close his window.

 

‘’So.’’ Allura said with a mischievous smile. ‘’Keeeeeeith?’’

‘’What.’’

‘’Nothing, nothing.’’ she grabbed her bag and sat next to the sink. ‘’He is cute.’’

‘’It’s not anything like that-’’

‘’Oh, of course not.’’ Allura said. ‘’I was thinking for myself.’’

Lance was by her side in seconds.

‘’You are too old for him. And, he is like always frowning and so serious believe me you wouldn’t-’’

‘’Just say it already Lance.’’ she gave him a knowing smile. ‘’I have been here ten minutes and felt it.’’

‘’Damn it Allura.’’ Lance said groaning in his hands.

‘’Besides. You know what my type is.’’

‘’Just everyone’s type. Ripped and hot but a softy on the inside.’’

‘’Don’t forget the military vibe.’’

‘’How could I?’’

‘’I was thinking that maybe your type- pass me the adjustable spanner please-’’ Lance handed her the wrench. ‘’-maybe your type is more cute and kind of broody-’’

‘’I have to stop you there.’’ Lance said. ‘’I don’t have a type. I like literally everything.’’

‘’You are so dense sometimes.’’ Allura muttered and Lance pretended not to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> HIII AGAIIIN  
> So there it goes :-)  
> I hope you liked it!!  
> And to be honest I don't even like Grease that much AND I haven't watched Moana yet because I have to see it with my cousin and I'M BUSY but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Oh and I have to ask something  
> Do this stories stand well on their own or feel more like chapters??
> 
> This chapter is inspired in this conversation:  
>   
> from the instagram account [@nieghborsfromhell](https://www.instagram.com/neighborsfromhell/)


End file.
